Et le poisson mangea le pêcheur
by minata-nya
Summary: Dans un monde où tout le monde à une démon intérieur, deux chasseurs sont à la recherche d'une proie...


**Titre: **Et le poisson mangea le pêcheur...

**Disclamer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto

**Attention: **présence de lemon, univers fantastique (bien que ressemblant au notre). Personnages plus ou moins OCC, UA

**Pairing: **Sasu/Naru Naru/Sasu

C'est une fiction que j'ai écrite il y a un certain temps donc il y a encore plein d'émoticones, c'est pas vraiment bien écrit mais bon, je la trouve quand même amusante (je garantis pas de mon sens de l'humour après!) et puis, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs... (Nah, je perle comme une vieille xp)

_Makoto: _Merci pour ta review et à la relire, c'est vrai que cette fic pourrait être franchement mieux! x) je vais donc la réécrire, ou tout du moins essayer (c'est un truc que j'ai rarement fait, plus par flemme qu'autre chose d'ailleurs!).

**/!\FIC EN COURS DE REECRITURE /!\**

* * *

><p><em>Konoha, 23h<em>

« Voilà une demi-heure que je suis devant l'armoire et je n'arrive toujours pas à choisir… »

°Kyuu, au secours !

**-Quoi encore ?**

- Je ne sais pas quoi mettre. T.T

**-Tu vas où ?**

-En boîte.

**-Tu veux ramener quelqu'un ?**

-Ouais, je suis en manque.

**-Bon bah prend le pantalon noir là tu sais, celui qui te moule les fesses.**

-Pervers !

**-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité -_-'**

-Mouais, si tu veux. Et en haut ?

**-Mais attend bordel, j'ai pas fini le bas ! **

-Pfff…

**-La ferme ! Bref, rajoute 2, 3 chaînes sur ton pantalon et met tes converses noires.**

-Oui chef, à vos ordres chef ! x)

**-Crétin…**

-Et en haut ?

**-Chemise blanche entrouverte, chaîne autour du cou et veste noire**.

-Merci Kyuu-chan ! 3

**-M'appelle pas comme ça, sale renardeau en chaleur ! **

-Moi aussi je t'aime ! ^^°

Après cette conversation intérieure très mature, je m'habillai puis allai dans la salle de bain histoire de vérifier que je ne ressemble pas à n'importe quoi.

Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! Je me présente, Naruto Uzumaki, 19 ans. Comme tout le monde, je possède un démon en moi le mien s'appelle Kyuubi. C'est un renard ou plutôt une renarde, je l'adore même si elle a vraiment un sale caractère ! Je suis de taille moyenne, 1m75, blond aux yeux bleus. Grâce à eux et à ma peau halée, je mets à mes pieds n'importe qui, homme ou femme. J'ai beau ne pas me sentir supérieur aux autres, ça fait plaisir d'obtenir ce que l'on veut, de qui l'on veut. J'ai largué ma dernière aventure hier, du coup, je me retrouve un peu seul et en manque (qu'est ce que c'est chiant à gérer la libido -_-'). Il est donc plus que temps que je me mette en chasse.

Je sortis de mon appartement et me dirigeai vers la boîte la plus réputée de Konoha : le Yondaime.

OoxoO_OoxoO

-Sale con !

« Ca y est, le chewing-gum rose est parti ! C'était pas trop tôt ! L'est collante cette fille. Bon maintenant, comment me fringuer… Comme d'hab', autant éviter de se prendre la tête. »

-**Fais un effort, merde !**

-Pfff… Pour quoi faire ?

- **Tu ne veux pas ramener quelqu'un ?**

-M'en fous.

**-Hé, je suis dans ton corps ou cas où tu aurais oublié et ta libido me hurle de te trouver quelqu'un ! De toute façon, ce ****bubble-gum ambulant ne t'a pas du tout satisfait. **

-Hn, pas faux.

**-Alors fringue toi correct**.

-Hn.

**-Comment elle s'appelait cette fille déjà ?**

-Chais pas, j'm'en fous.

**-Attend, ça va me revenir…**

-Tu fais pitié Sharingan…

**-Urusaiii ! **** Alors… Sakuru ? Nan, Sakaru ? Nan plus… Sukara ? Toujours pas Sakura ! Voilà, trouvé !**

-…

**-C'est un peu comme l'autre là euh… Ino !**

-La ferme.

**-Pfff ! Espéce de glaçon pervers sur patte !**

-Tu peux parler, sale chat libidineux.

**-Même pas vrai !**

-A d'autre.

**- Je ne suis pas un chat, je suis une panthère et je ne suis pas libidineux ! **

-…

**-C'est juste que… euh… je…**

-Cherche pas, j'ai raison.

**-Puisque c'est ça, je boude !**

-Enfin ! Merci Kami-sama !

-**Tu… T'avais tout prévu ? S'péce d'enfoiré ! **

-Hé ! =p

J'enfile mon pantalon de cuir noir, une chemise noire entrouverte et une cravate désaérée bleu nuit. J'observe un instant mon reflet dans le miroir : mon teint pâle, presque blanc, contrastant complètement avec mes yeux et mes cheveux noirs, ma haute taille et ma musculature me permettent d'avoir tout ce que je veux, quand je veux, où je veux. « Dans l'ensemble, je suis plutôt beau gosse ».

**-Ca va les chevilles, ça ne gonfle pas trop ?**

-Non ça va, merci ^^

**-Pff…**

-Allez, fais pas la tête, on va bien s'amuser.

**-Mouais…**

-Dire que pour une fois, j'essaye d'être gentil…

**-Oh mais c'est à marquer dans l'Histoire ! Le grand, l'illustre, l'incroyable Sasuke Uchiha a essayé d'être gentil !**

-Hn.

**-Saleté d'asocial !  
><strong>

Un rictus s'afficha sur mes lèvres pendant que ce pauvre Sharingan essayait de me faire réagir à l'aide d'insultes. Amusé, je sortis de chez moi pour aller cherche de quoi m'occuper cette nuit.

OoxoO_OoxoO

« Bordel, qu'est ce qu'il fait chaud !C'est quoi ce monde ? En plus, je vois rien d'intéressant… Bon, on va aller danser un, histoire de s'occuper et de ne pas être venu pour rien. »

Laissant le rythme s'encrer en moi, je me dirigeai en me déhanchant vers la piste de danse.

« P'tain, si on pouvait violer quelqu'un rien que par un regard, je serait réduit à l'état de loque humaine, c'est pour dire ! Bodel, mais y a vraiment rien d'intéressant ici, même pas un petit bout de viande à grignoter… Quelle misère ! »

OoxoO_OoxoO

« Pff, que des boulets. »

°-Regarde mieux, baka !

-Oh, cible repérée !

-Regarde le, c'est une bombe sexuelle ce mec !

-Hn.

-C'est dingue le nombre de personne qui le regarde, il va se faire violer s'il continue ! niark.

-Y a pas intérêt, c'est le mien.

-Pff -_-' Sale gosse égocentrique ! En attendant, dépêche toi parce qu'il commence à se faire accoster. °

Aussitôt, je me dirigeai vers ce blond plus qu'excitant. Une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux nacrée, dépourvus de pupilles semblait commencer à le draguer.

« Elle va jarter vite fait celle là, on touche pas à MON blond ! »

Je m'approchai de ma proie, passant ma langue sensuellement sur mes lèvres quand nos regards se croisèrent. Immédiatement, il me fixa, un sourire provocateur au visage. Il délaissa la jeune femme, déçue, pour se diriger vers moi. Plus la musique avançait et plus notre danse était sensuelle et provocante, augmentant mon désir. Je me rapprochai de lui et lui soufflai à l'oreille 'On va chez moi, ou je te viole ici, maintenant.' Il sourit et me suçota l'oreille tout en me répondant : 'Qui viole qui au juste ?' Je souris à mon tour (entendez par la un léger rictus. je ne m'abaisserais pas à faire un vrai sourire à une aventure d'un soir, que ce fut une bombe sexuelle ou pas) et l'entraînais à ma suite hors de la boîte. Dés que la porte du Yondaime fut franchie, je le plaquais sur le mur pour l'embrasser furieusement. Il me répondit tout de suite, en me mordant au passage la lèvre inférieure. Le goût métallique du sang envahit nos cavités buccales collées l'une à l'autre, procurant une dimension plus bestiale à notre baiser. A bout de souffle, je m'écartais un peu de lui mais il me re-plaqua contre lui, embrassant mon cou.

-T'habite pas loin j'espère parce que je vais pas tenir longtemps là !

-2 rues.

-Magne alors.

Nous courûmes directement jusqu'à chez moi. Je fermai la porte à clé après notre passage.

-Tu ne pourras plus t'échapper maintenant *sourire sadique*

-J'en ai pas l'intention. Du moins, pas pour le moment, répondit-il, joueur.

Après quelques baisers je lui demandais son nom. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie et besoin qu'il me le dise. Un sourire pervers prit place sur son visage, ce qui me fit m'inquiéter et me réjouir un instant.

-Tu veux jouer ?

-Ca dépend le jeu.

-Montre ta chambre.

- ? Ok.

Une fois arrivés dans la chambre, il me plaqua sur le lit et s'assit à califourchon sur moi.

-J'espère que t'es pas un enfant de chœur parce que sinon, je rentre chez moi direct.

-J'en ai vraiment l'air, baka ?

-hm… Voici les règles du jeu : à chaque jouissance dans l'autre, on donne une lettre de notre prénom, et les pipes ne comptent pas. Ok ?

-Combien de lettres ? « Enfin quelqu'un qui a de l'imagination ! »

-6 et toi ?

-6

-Donc ça fait 12.

-Va falloir s'y mettre tout de suite alors, Mr math sup., math, spé.

Aussitôt, il m'embrassa et m'arracha ma chemise.

OoxoO_OoxoO

**/!\LEMON/ !\**

« Enfin quelqu'un qui a envie de jouer. Finalement, ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée d'aller en boîte ce soir… » Pensais-je tout en m'appliquant à enlever toutes les couches de vêtements de mon futur amant. A la vue de son corps immaculé et marmoréen, je me léchai les lèvres.

« Il est superbe ! Ca va être une nuit inoubliable, je le sens. »

J'entrepris alors de chercher tous les points sensibles de mon ami du soir. Je léchai avidement son cou, le faisant gémir, quand ma main frôla accidentellement un de ses tétons. Il cria presque sous l'effet de la surprise et de l'excitation, resserrant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Ca y est, je L'ai trouvé ! »Pensais-je, tout- content.

Je délaissai donc son cou pour m'appliquer à mordre, suçoter, titiller, lécher et caresser ses deux boutons de chair rose. Je le sentais avec plaisir se tordre sous mes mains, poussant des gémissements qui m'excitèrent encore plus. J'enlevai tous mes vêtements, savourant le contact de sa verge contre la mienne. Je me frottai un peu plus contre lui, lui arrachant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. Je retournais mordiller son cou quand il me dit avec peine :

-Prends…moi…nahaah…J'en peux plus…Aaah.

-Pas de problèmes. ^^

Je lui présentai deux doigts quand il les repoussa à mon grand étonnement.

-C'est pas… Naaah…ça que je veeeEEEeeux.

-T'es sûr ?

-Vas yyyYYyy ! Je mis ses deux jambes sur mes épaules et me positionnai devant son intimité. J'eu encore un regard interrogatif et il hocha de la tête affirmativement.

J'entrai en lui doucement, essayant de ne pas lui faire trop mal. Il me regarda avec impatience et s'empala de lui-même sur mon membre dressé. Il cria tandis que je poussais un gémissement rauque.

« Kami-sama, j'adore ce mec ! Il veut du hard, il va en avoir ! »

Immédiatement, j'entamai une série de coups de boutoir, encouragé par les cris de plaisir et le corps de mon brun qui se tordait sous moi. Soudain, après un coup plus puissant que les autres, je touchai la prostate de mon amant qui hurla de plaisir. Je souris d'un air sûrement pervers et renouvelai mes allers-retours, de plus en plus fort, de façon à atteindre à chaque fois le point sensible de mon brun. Sentant la délivrance arrivée, je pris son sexe en main et y imprimai les mêmes mouvements que je faisais subir à son intimité. J'éclatai en lui quelques secondes plus tard tandis qu'il se libérait dans ma main. Je me retirai et m'écroulai à côté de mon amant, satisfait.

-Alors, première lettre ?

-N, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Il me sourit et alla placer sa main sur mon entrejambe, qui se mit tout de suite au garde à vous, sous l'air pervers de mon brun.

-Maintenant, on va passer aux choses sérieuses, fini l'échauffement.

-*Glups*

OoxoO_OoxoO

_Quelques heures plus tard…_

-SasuuuUUUUUUuu… J'en peux pluuUUUUUuuu…

-Déjà fatigué Na_chan ? le narguai-je.

-OuuuiiiiIIIIIIIIiiiii

-Voyons, on en ait qu'à 6, il nous reste la moitié et puis le jour pointe à peine.

-Mais c'est toujouuuUUUUUUuuuurs toi qui me preeeEEEennds !

-C'est la vie, _Na-chan_.

-SasuuuUUUUUuuuu

_Encore quelques heures plus tard…_

-Tu m'as tué ! J'ai plus de dos, plus de reins, plus rien !

-J'ai bien été obligé de te prendre puisque toi, tu ne pouvais pas. Et puis je suis sûr que tu préfères être Uke, je me trompe ?

-/ C'est sûr qu'en m'attachant, je pouvais difficilement être autre chose que l'Uke!

-Je t'ai qu'en même laisser me prendre 2 fois !

-Et tu m'as pris 10 fois !

-Avoue que ça t'a plut.

-Euh… Oui U/U Mais bon, c'est pas une raison !

-Et puis te plains pas, c'est moi qui vais devoir repayer l'appart'.

-Repayer l'appart', repayer l'appart'… Faut pas exagérer non plus !

-Bah le lit, paix à son âme U_U, la douche, le canapé, la table de la cuisine, les fauteuils, le tapis du salon, la…

-C'est bon, c'est bon, ça va ! O/O

-J'avais pas fini la liste, Naruto-baka !

-Sasuke-teme. =)

-Je ne t'aime pas à jamais ! =p

-Moi non plus ! =p

-Dis moi Naruto…

-Hm ?

-En math, la règle des signes c'est bien – et – qui font +, nan ?

-Wouha, t'es un génie toi -_-'

-Tu m'aimes ! ^^

-O/O Même pas vrai d'abord !

-Tu l'as dit toi-même ! =p

-Bah… Tu l'as dit aussi !

-Oui mais moi je ne nie pas ce que j'ai dit ! =p

-O_O … J'te déteste. -/-

-Merci ! ^^ Dis, t'aurais pas envie de refaire un peu de sport ? *.*

-Tu veux vraiment ma mort ! -_-'

- Crois-tu ? dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Mmh… Je veux bien mourir comme ça…

-A tes ordres, Naru-chan ! :3

**THE END**

**OWARI**

**FIN**


End file.
